polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosovoball
Kosovoball |nativename = Topi Kosovës (Albanian) Косоволопта (Serbian)|image = recognize.png|type = Albanian (disputed), Slavic (disputed)|personality =Nice and kind, sometimes angry. |language = Albanian (Gheg Dialect) Serbian Bosnian|capital = Prishtinaball|friends =Anyone who recognises this as an independent state Albaniaball Croatiaball Turkeyball Germanyball NATOball Bosniaball EUball USAball Italyball Swedenball Denmarkball| |enemies = Anyone who does not recognise this countryball as an independent state, but especially Serbiaball Russiaball Slovakiaball Romaniaball Chinaball Cyprusball Moldovaball Spainball Brazilball Greeceball The Muslim Guy who likes Serbia Serbias bitch And anyone else who does not recognise him as independent| Montenegroball Macedoniaball Greeceball|notes = I want to unite with Albania! And fuck Serbia!|founded = 17 February, 2008|onlypredecessor = AP Kosovo and Metohiaball|predicon = Serbia|reality = ���� Republic of Kosovo ����|religion = Islam Christianity|likes = USAball, NATOball, EUball, NATO bombing Belgrade 1999, Albaniaball, Era Istrefi|hates = Serbiaball, Russiaball, Romaniaball, Bulgariaball(sometimes), Not being recognised, cigan|caption = |predecessor = Serbiaball SAP Kosovoball |imagewidth = 300px|bork = Gheg gheg and Shqip shqip|intospace = Soon.|government =Parliamantary Republic |military = UÇK (before) NATO?|food = Burek, Flija e Kosoves and other Albanian foods|status = |affiliation = Balkan}} '''Kosovoball '''also known as '''Kosovo and Metohijaball '''is a partly recognized country with an Albanian majority that was formerly a part of Serbiaball. It wishes to get recognition from every country because it wants to be a part of the UN or join Albania. He was part of Serbiaball clay until Ottomanball invaded him. Many Albanians went to Kosovo but it still remained Serbia, in the 1980's Serbia controlled most of Yugoslavia and abolished Kosovo's autonomy. It started an insurgency in 1998 and declared independence in 2008. Today Kosovo is in Olympics, but still can't into Eurovision! Relationships Friends * Albaniaball - His best friend, Kosovoball wishes to unite with him. * USAball - Major NATO and UN member who recognizes us. * Croatiaball - Serb remover #1! Also one of first to recognize! * NATOball - Helped him to win the war against Serbia. * Turkeyball - One of first to recognize, has great relations with and also many Kosovans live here and Turks in it. Also both have mutual hatred towards Serbia. * EUball - Supports and also hates Serbia * Bulgariaball - His friend, neutral * Montenegroball - His neighbour, neutral * Bosniaball - He cannot of reognization of Kosovo cuz Serbs, but he can of removings Serbiaball * Costa Ricaball - First to recognize Kosovo * Yugoslaviaball - Babi! Protected me from Serbiaball from (1943-1988), until he died and SR Serbiaball started to run Yugoslavia and removed my autonomy and took my land! Good old days when everybody loved eachother. * Swedenball - I like him so much because he helps me when i am in trouble but Albaniaball does too and Swedenball has some millitary in my clay to keep me safe from Serbiaball * Denmarkball - He likes insulting Serbiaball and he always supports me and he says some Serbian clay is mine so i like him Enemies * Serbiaball - I AM INDIPENDENT AND KOSOVAR! SCREW YUO, BURN IN HELL. * Bulgariaball(Sometimes) - His uncle, neutral, other arch enemy (NEVER FORGET 1870,WWI,WWII) * Indonesiaball - Why did you didn't recognize me? We are also same Islam too... * Tunisiaball - Infidel country who's Serbias little bitch and doesn't wanna recongnize me because it'll end their friendship. REMOVE COUSCOUS! * Romaniaball-Stupid friend of Serbia who dosent recognise me. * Russiaball-He is a friend of Serbia and dosent recognise me. * Greeceball-Serbia's best friend and dosent recognise me. *Countries that do not recognise his independence. Most notably: Serbiaball, , Romaniaball, Spainball, Greeceball, and Slovakiaball. Gallery How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png Kiribati's adventure.jpg Recognized.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Kosovo-FB.jpg КОСОВО_ЈЕ_СРБИЈА!.png|КОСОВО ЈЕ СРБИЈА! 47anschluss.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 0przlxtncjqy.png ARHdyOv.png hr:Kosovoball Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Countryballs Category:Orthodox Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Kosovoball Category:Islam Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbiaball